funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Verlassen
|relatives = Revelian Zeronius (progenitor) Raserei (co-spawn) ---- Sauphara Ceronius (progenitor) Mura Ceronius (sibling) Raserei Ceronius (sibling) Kuipter Ceronius (sibling) Revelian Ceronius (fusion, with Raserei) |affiliation = The Zeronius Clan |profession = |age = |gender = (she/her) |birthplace = Ludus |species = Negative |accentcolor = 3636cc }} Background Information In all timeline iterations, Verlassen is an entity that makes up half of Revelian, with the other half being Raserei. In the Beta Timeline, Verlassen Ceronius was the second child of Sauphara (after Mura). Her overanalytical nature made her rather incompetent for conquest, which the Ceronius Clan prided itself on. After evolving from her drone stage, she left the clan's base of operations to attempt to conquer worlds on her own. It was here that she met Karelia of the rival Liljequist Clan. The two fell in love with one another, which angered Sauphara. The Ceroniuses declared war against the Liljequists, and Verlassen opted to fight on the side of the Liljequists, despite Karelia's suggestion that the two of them should run away. When Lord Liljequist surrendered, Verlassen was returned as a captive to Sauphara, where she was scolded and made a subordinate under her younger brother Kuipter as punishment. Kuipter performed numerous painful tests on Verlassen in an attempt to develop more effective technologies for war. During one experiment with magnetic fields, their brother Raserei barged into the room, causing Verlassen and Raserei to fuse together and become Revelian. Near the end of the first conflict with the Blauxolm, Revelian uses the last of his strength to enter a machine that separated him into Verlassen and Raserei. Verlassen agrees to help Zachary, Jast, and Squato fight the invaders. During a later battle, she combines once again with Raserei to become Revelian. Appearance and Personality Verlassen is a tall, pitch black Negative who frequently dresses in blue robes with shoulderpads. She has a long, wispy tendril that serves as her hair. She carries on her a staff topped with a red orb. Her core is a faded blue, unlike most of the other members of the Zeronius Clan. Verlassen does not speak often, only making short comments if necessary. She is very calculative and focused. Given her involvement in the Ceronius-Liljequist War, it is presumed that she had a romantic side and was willing to fight against old allies to secure her future with Karelia. Relationships Verlassen appears to tolerate Raserei's company, though any relationship she may have to other allies is questionable given her solitary nature. She holds some level of respect for Sauphara, the Lord Zeronius, and greatly despises Kuipter. Her romantic relationship with Karelia in the Beta Timeline was the only known deviation from her usual behavior. Skills and Abilities *Verlassen is adept in magic-based combat, and can be seen summoning energy in the shape of Dragons. *Verlassen's temper and intelligence allows her to analyze danger and plan for all possible outcomes, though this takes some time. Trivia *Her name, in German, translates to "leave", specifically with connotations of leaving someone that one was once close with. Category:Characters